


【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕4

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕4

#游戏设定：【你】因为某种原因（可以自己设定）在一家sm体验馆里工作，工作内容我不说大家都懂的，在游戏中，【你】拥有一间属于自己的房间，只有买下【你】的客人才能得到房间钥匙，进来和你一起达成生命的大和谐……作为被购买的那一方，【你】没有权利挑选客人。

#游戏在梦里进行

#现在正在游戏中，鸣人以为佐助是npc，实际上是佐助暗改了后台用npc的身份登入

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

鸣人缓缓睁开略有些干涩的眼睛。

现在是周日上午九点四十七分，天气晴好，遮光度四舍五入之后可以直接归零的窗帘无比透亮，几乎让人忘却了它原本的暗淡颜色。若是往常，鸣人会被穿透窗帘后威力不减的阳光早早唤醒，可今天不一样，今天的他安静地躺在床團上，脑袋向左偏，眼神仿佛聚焦在窗帘的另一边。

直到逐渐苏醒的脑袋发现他的腿團间一片粘湿这一无情的事实。

“啊——”他翻身侧卧，用双手捂住自己的脸，发出痛苦羞耻又暗藏着一点快乐的声音：“我竟然真的玩了这个羞耻的游戏！”

越是羞耻就越是忍不住要去想，越想就越是无法抑制身体的躁动。鸣人把自己埋在被子里意义不明地蠕动了会儿，忽然伸手去拿游戏主机，点开昨天晚上的录像。这个游戏可以全程录屏，并且似乎都是俯拍，鸣人红着脸看着录像中的自己被扔到床團上，被抓着头发给人口團交，被人插團穴，以及骑在男人身上主动挨插的样子，他不由自主地将手伸进自己的内團裤里，回忆着昨夜种种，然后和录像中的自己一起哆嗦着射團出来。

他蜷缩在床團上，气喘吁吁，眼角含泪，缓了好一会儿才又拿起游戏主机查看信箱里的邮件：“你的客人【内轮】先生对你很满意，决定包下你一个月，请尽快提交你的工作日期。”

“奇怪的名字。”鸣人脱掉内團裤赤團裸團着坐在床團上，用纸巾擦净自己的下團体。做完简单的清洁之后，他给自己倒了杯温水，仍旧赤團裸團着坐在床團上，边喝水边查看这个叫【内轮】的角色的资料。这家伙目前仅开放了头像和好感度，其他信息栏里几乎都是问号，鸣人边腹诽这个神秘的角色边戳开好感度一栏，发现此人的好感度涨到了2点。

满分为100点。

“不是吧！”他不满地大叫出声，“一次2点，满分100点，我得和他睡五十次才能刷满好感度？？？”

虽然是在自己家里，但吼完这句话的鸣人还是条件反射般地捂住嘴巴，并左右看了看。他盯着屏幕中可怜兮兮的好感度，在心里默默计算起来：这个游戏有防沉迷系统，只能隔日登录，不准每天连续登陆，假如睡一次只能涨两个好感度，不算其他剧情奖励，他得最少一百天才能把好感度刷满——三个多月！这也太肝，不，太肛了吧！

不过游戏周期长一点也是好事，起码自己能有三个月的时间有事可做，刚好能缓解一下分手的痛苦……呸！他才不要为这种事情痛苦呢！鸣人揉揉脑袋，决定心情愉快地去冲个澡，那些令人烦恼的麻烦事情统统交给时间解决好了。

说到麻烦的事情。

淋浴中的鸣人微微皱眉。

虽然当时没有仔细思考，但事后想想还是觉得很奇怪——究竟是谁偷拍了前男友约炮的照片并寄给他？

是前男友的炮團友？或者那位一直在骚扰他的客户君？鸣人一边思考一边摸向置物架上的沐浴露，挤出一小泵之后才想起来这瓶沐浴露还是前男友某次顺路带来的。呕，虽然沐浴露本身是无罪的，但鸣人可不希望眼前有着这么一个使他回想起某个辣鸡的存在，他将那瓶沐浴露扔进垃圾桶，连挤出来的那一泵也冲掉不用了——上次只是稍微把家里整理一下，其实应该彻底清扫一遍，把该扔的东西都扔掉才对。

想到这里，鸣人便胡乱擦擦身子，头发也懒得吹，简单泡了碗麦片便从厨房开始搜拣需要扔掉的东西。这一搜还真搜出不少杂物，小到打火机和牙签，大到没穿几次的定制T恤，鸣人将这些东西堆在一起，拎着巨大垃圾袋出门的时候刚好碰上偷偷抽烟回来的鹿丸。

明知毫无用处，鹿丸还是含了一颗薄荷糖试图减少烟味。他两手插在裤袋里，看起来有些痞气，见着鸣人后不但仔细打量了一下鸣人手里的垃圾袋，还仔细观察了鸣人的面部表情。

“你……”他像是不太确定，但还是缓缓说出自己的结论：“这是，遇到了什么好事？”

鸣人眨眨眼睛：“哈？”

“怎么说，”鹿丸咔嚓咔嚓嚼碎口里的薄荷糖以便说话：“打个比方的话，就像干旱了好几天的植物突然被浇透水一样。”

“什么啊，最近哪有什么好事……”鸣人仰头回忆自己最近的生活，忽然昨夜的梦境涌进脑海，臊得他两颊绯红，忙拎起垃圾袋往楼下跑：“哪有这种事情啦！没有没有！我先走啦！”

“……？”

鹿丸困惑地望着他拖着垃圾袋跌跌撞撞跑向楼下的背影，半晌，挠头。

“……真的假的？”

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

佐助缓缓睁开略有些干涩的眼睛。

现在是周日上午九点十七分，虽然天气晴好，但遮光度良好的窗帘挡住了大部分光线，这使得室内十分昏暗，非常适合早觉——鉴于开发游戏经常需要熬夜，佐助常常十点之后才起床，但今天闹钟还没响，他就早早醒来了。

他的视线虚虚落在贴满照片的墙上，过了许久，逐渐苏醒的大脑才慢慢意识到他的腿團间一片粘湿这一甜蜜的事实，霎时间昨夜种种一齐涌进脑海，叫他忍不住捂住自己的脸。

——太刺激了！

可恶，下次至少也要等到明天晚上，为什么会有防沉迷系统这种可恶的东西！（这个想法恰恰证明了防沉迷系统的必要性）他躺在床團上默默回味了会儿，又忍不住去看床边的照片墙——上面贴满了百无聊赖等地铁的鸣人，背着吉他在街道上行走的鸣人，以及在大学舞台上闪闪发光的鸣人。

真好。

他看着墙上的照片，惬意地将手伸进自己的内團裤——显然这套團动作已经被他做了无数遍，以至于本人完全没有什么羞耻的感觉。

已经搞到了在线版，距离真的还会远吗？

大概是因为心情愉悦，今天佐助的晨间运动进行得格外顺畅，甚至在他洗漱完毕下楼之后，周身还弥漫着一股餍足的味道。这一反常毫无疑问引起了鼬的注意，他放下手里加了三份糖的咖啡，仔细打量步伐轻快的佐助，笃定道：“遇到了什么好事？”

“哼。”佐助作高冷酷哥状，并不理会兄长的询问，他动作潇洒地从柜子里取出牛奶和面包，然后走向自己的座位，开机吃饭，直到坐在他对面的止水突然发问：“佐助，前段时间借你改着玩的游戏拷贝被水月君拿去哪里了？”

“……咳。”

佐助险些被牛奶呛到，他抬头看看鼬，又看看止水，发现这两人一齐露出似笑非笑的吃瓜表情，搞得他十分火大。

“……我怎么会知道这种事情。”

“是吗？”止水忍笑，“那我待会儿再去问问水月君。”

什么啊！你们这些糟糕的大人！忘了当年被迫出柜的时候是谁第一个站出来支持你们的吗！忘了当年创业的时候是谁和你们一起熬夜修bug！忘了当年是谁给你们三更半夜出门买套（太屈辱了）！现在居然转头看起我的热闹来了！佐助猫在显示屏后面狠狠吸了一大口牛奶，紧急给水月发了点信息，然后一边腹诽一边关掉音箱，打开游戏后台，将昨夜的录像调取出来——和鸣人那边不同，佐助这边是360°全景录像，可以用鼠标拖到任意角度观看……没办法，管理员就是这么任性。

他美滋滋地欣赏了一会主动挨插的鸣人，快乐地活动一下手指，开始修缮游戏细节，好不容易敲了几行代码又开始心猿意马——这个游戏必须玩家主动约时间才能开始，下次要等到什么时候？

看来有必要每天向绑定手机号发个上线提醒。

佐助快乐地啪嗒啪嗒敲击键盘。

想不到再次上线是三天以后。

倒不是因为鸣人又进行了什么无谓的心理活动，而是这段时间实在太忙。为了接待一个即将到来的大客户，鸣人所在部门集体忙了两天，所有材料都准备好之后才暂时清闲下来。虽然觉得这个游戏的上线提醒短信有点烦人，但鸣人还是一闲下来就预约了游戏时间，毕竟明天还要上班呢！不需要花费额外时间就能放松精神，不是非常好吗！

鸣人在梦里睁开眼睛。

眼前是熟悉的天花板。

没过多久，那夜被團操过的感觉就回到他身上——被拍打过的屁團股似乎还有点红肿，火辣辣的；他仰躺在床團上，手脚敞开，被彻底捅开的后團穴里射满了精團液，从里面流出的液体似乎洇湿團了一小片床单；他的喉咙被狠狠进入过，此刻嘴里还有些淡淡的橘子味……

没错，橘子味。

鸣人眼角微抖。

第一次登陆游戏的时候他很奇怪这个游戏为什么会有味觉设定，后来他知道了——可以被设定的，是可攻略角色的，体團液味道。


End file.
